The invention relates to a man's bicycle having a frame in which a top tube extends horizontally between a seat tube and head tube.
Such a man's bicycle is known from DE 36 02 279 A1. This man's bicycle with an integrated air pump has a longitudinal slot in the upper tube of the frame which reduces its stability and which corresponds substantially to the length of the pump piston rod. The total area of the horizontally disposed frame tube which has to be functionally adapted to the integrated pump is at least equal to twice the pump travel. The handle encloses the frame tube and is provided with, projecting into the tube frame through the longitudinal slot, a stud on which the pump piston rod is fixed.
A disadvantage of this integrated air pump construction is the fact that the corresponding man's bicycle has to be substantially redesigned during manufacture while at the same time the stability of the upper frame tube is diminished; finally, the question of how a repair can be carried out in the event of a fault in the pump handle, the piston rod, the pump piston and/or the stud connection between air pump handle and piston rod is not resolved.
In addition, it must be expected that the pump movement of the special air pump handle part will in the long run damage the part of the tubular bicycle frame on which it bears.
Finally, it requires a special connection between pump piston rod and handle part which is not usually found on bicycle pumps.
A further bicycle with an integrated air pump is described in Swiss Patent 320179. In this case, the air pump is disposed in the saddle bar and has the basic disadvantage that in order to use it the saddle must be pivoted in some way; accordingly, the pivotability of the saddle is the object of the Swiss publication, the solution being obviously quite complicated from the point of view of design.